


Plastic Heart

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: No more words issue from their mouths. All there is, is the quiet rushed breaths that expel into the air between them.





	Plastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Nostalghia's "Plastic Heart". It's in the same world as "Ravenous", a follow up.

Aymeric lays his body on the heavy bed. It does not dip with his weight, such is the sturdiness of the wood, of the mattress. He’s so used to cots and makeshift beds that it almost startles him.

Estinien is stalking after him. He stands at his feet and strips off his shirt. His chest is a map that tells the story of his labor as The Azure Dragoon, a mess of raised scars.

“You looked for me, you found me,” Estinien whispers. He doesn’t believe in angels, but Aymeric is so close to one he has to look away even as he wants to drink in how he looks laying there still for him. 

“We’ll always find each other,” Aymeric says after sucking in a cleansing breath. It’s not enough. He wants to breathe in Estinien’s scent. Wants to bathe in the fire of his gaze. “Look at me,” he adds softly, eyes like the Azure of old. Far more Azure than Estinien’s dark blue. Somewhere between blue and cyan. Like the sky. But not the sky of Ishgard. The sky of . . . story books. Estinien’s dark blue eyes flicker up toward Aymeric’s and drink in that story book gaze. Then he smiles, and it’s a dark smile that tells him what’s about to transpire.

No more words issue from their mouths. All there is, is the quiet rushed breaths that expel into the air between them. 

Estinien used to think that his heart was made of plastic. Something artificial. Man made. Unfeeling. But then Aymeric tore it out with his hands, replaced it with a piece of his own and he has been nursing that tender piece of his lover ever since.

The last time they met he thought it would be their last. He thought he would die, and with his death, return the shard of Aymeric’s heart like a sky-blue crystal, but no, here he is, fully formed and healed. Broken, but whole. All because of Aymeric.

Estinien crawls on the bed and straddles Aymeric’s slim hips, starts pulling apart the pieces of his armor and letting them all clatter to the floor like the pieces of himself he’s lost. All that matters is that he’s made whole by Aymeric. And when Aymeric only has his breeches on, he becomes gentle, like they’ve never done this before. Because they haven’t.

There was that quiet tender moment when Estinien was convalescing. When Aymeric came to him and confessed his heart. Estinien has been plotting ever since that moment to have Aymeric, to tear into him with teeth and bone, to make him his in only his way. To claim him. 

Estinien kisses Aymeric searingly. It makes his heart hurt like a jagged little razor blade. Then he touches him all over, feels how hot his skin is, how alive he is in this moment. He gets naked too, and they slide against each other like they were meant for one another’s bodies, like the groove of their curves was meant to fit together. 

Aymeric moans deliciously and Estinien wants more of that noise so he moves their cocks together, slick and messy, but so good. When he can take no more of it, he reaches for the oil by the bed and slicks his cock with it. He doesn’t ask Aymeric if he is ready, he just buries himself within him and moves his mouth by Aymeric’s ear to pant into it. No words are needed. 

Aymeric cries out, and it’s everything Estinien has ever wanted. This is everything he’s ever wanted. He knocks aside the heavy furs on the bed and grabs Aymeric’s hips, driving into him over and over until he thinks he will go mad with pleasure. When it crescendos, he kisses Aymeric and they come together. 

Now that his heart is no longer plastic, Estinien can feel it all so acutely. The love that burns in his chest for Aymeric. He brushes ebony hair aside from his face and rubs his thumb over Aymeric’s smooth bottom lip. Aymeric sucks his thumb in and his eyes burn up at him. Estinien feels like he might die all over again.

No. This is no plastic heart.


End file.
